Remorting
Remorting : For those players who have run one of the original classes up to immortality and desire to be remorted, the following policy has been instituted: First-Time Remort : Option 1: You may select one of the "immortal-only" classes, Bard or Ranger, and be set to level 1. You will receive no stat increases and no gold. YOUR STATS WILL BE REROLLED if you select this option. : Option 2: You may remort to one of the original classes and your choice of the following: #Receive +1 to three DIFFERENT stats. (You may add more than +1 to a single stat only after you no longer have 3 stats left that can be increased. ) #Receive +1 (5% increase) to your regen for hp, mana, or moves. The maximum bonus you can accumulate is +6 (30%) to each regen category. Both of these bonuses are cumulative with future remorts. Immort-Only Classes : For players who have run one of the "immort-only" classes: #Receive +1 to three DIFFERENT stats. You may add more than +1 to a single stat only after you no longer have 3 different stats left that can be increased. #Receive +2 to two DIFFERENT stats. You may add +4 to a single stat *if and only if* all other stats have already been maxed out. You must have only ONE stat to increase at the start of a remort in order to receive more than +2 to a single stat. (Note: when adding +2 to a str of 17, the menu option does NOT appropriately add 1 to get to 18 and then add a stradd of 10; it will simply raise str to 18, just as it would for +1. You must request a manual remort in order to properly add +2 to a 17 str.) #Receive +1 (5% increase) to your regen for hp, mana, or moves. The maximum bonus you can accumulate is +6 (30%) for each regen category. All of these bonuses are cumulative with future remorts. : If you remort from a bard to a ranger or a ranger to a bard, you will NOT be rerolled. : Every time you remort, you will receive less experience for each kill than you did before. Thus it will take more experience to complete each remort cycle. Post-Perfect Remorting : Those few players who remort again after achieving perfect stats (not including regen bonuses) may choose an option from the following list. #You may choose one of the regen bonuses as listed above: +1 (5% increase) to your regen for hp, mana, or moves. These bonuses are cumulative with future remorts and may be selected using the remort menu. The maximum bonus you can accumulate is +6 (30%) for each regen category. #You may choose to have a guildmaster or a guildguard renamed in your honor. Contact a CIMP with your request; be sure to include the location of the mob you want renamed as well as your description. The new description is subject to approval by the CIMP+. Each post-perfect character may use this option only once. #You may choose to turn in any non-limited or quest-only item and exchange it for your own unique version of the item (for example: Pioneer's Stradivarius, which is a renamed bardic guitar). Only you will have the renamed item, and if you lose it, you have the option of again exchanging the generic equivalent for your unique version. Contact a CIMP with your request and new item name/description. #You can begin construction of a keep, castle, villa, or other abode (see Remort Zone, below). Although you may be able to rent here, you will enter the game at your regular hometown recall point. Any items left in your castle will _not_ be preserved when the game crashes or reboots. For each remort past perfect, you can add five blocks (rooms, utility objects such as a fountain, and/or utility mobs, such as a receptionist; no killable mobs or items with stats) onto your abode. Contact a CIMP with your building plans and descriptions. Remort Zone : The zone is medieval fantasy and so any thing added to the town must follow that theme. Approval will be at the discretion of the current area coordinator. #Rooms: You may begin construction of a keep or villa. Each remort gets 5 generic rooms with descriptions. #You may construct a shop. The first remort will gain you the shop room itself. The second remort will gain the shopkeeper and the third and fourth remort will each gain 5 *basic* items. A basic item is defined as a food item, a drink item, a newbie weapon, a newbie armor, a bag. Other items not on this list are subject to approval and may vary in remort cost. A shop may sell a maximum of 5 items. At this point in time the owner gains no monetary gain from owning a shop. Each player is currently limited to owning 1 shop. #Mobs: You may add a mob to the remort town. This mob may wander about the town or may reside in your keep or villa. This mob *may* be a shopkeeper but must follow the shop guide first. ##The first remort buys a generic level 15 mob with no special procs. ##Each successive remort can add either 1 level to the mob to a maximum level of 30 or 1 special proc with a maximum of 2 special procs. The addition of the special proc is subject to approval by a CIMP. ##After you have created a mob, you may also choose to add items to your mob. The base cost of each item is 1 remort. There is a limit of 2 items loading per mob. Each item is, of course, subject to approval by a CIMP. Items For Remort Town Mobs : Items from this choice *must* be loaded on your remort mob. Shop items are listed under the shop section. Mobs are limited to loading a total of 2 of the following items. #Mid-level weapon similar to a blowgun, enlibrite sword, or squirtgun. Limit 1 per mob. #Mid-level armor similar to slimey breast plate or pants or a shirt made of fiend hide. Limit 2 per mob. #Miscellaneous food, container or drink item similar to waybread, firebreather, or cheese. Limit 1 per mob. Successive remorts may add only one of the following categories to the mob item: #stat modifier #hit modifier (either hit_regen or hitroll) #mana modifier (either mana_regen or mana) Items may also be subject to various limitations: min or max level restrictions, !magic, class or align restrictions. The decision on restrictions will be determined by a CIMP and the remort zone coordinator. If you have run to perfect and wish to create a remort item, mob, or rooms, you must notify a CIMP before remorting, via email or mudmail, which option you are choosing. Remorts after perfect cannot be "banked" to be used for post-perfect remort bonuses at a later time. You need not notify a CIMP prior to remorting if you prefer to receive a regen bonus, since those can be selected at the menu. Category:Policy